


Sweet to Taste

by countmeaway



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countmeaway/pseuds/countmeaway
Summary: Dean, being the best uncle ever, is late getting candy for Halloween, and stumbles across someone who’s in the same predicament.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for the [wrassleslashlibrary](http://wrassleslashlibrary.tumblr.com/) Halloween prompt contest (which I won!). I'd had about a million different fic ideas I was trying to make work, and this was a last minute attempt in getting something out, and I'm so pleased at how it turned out. A big thank you to everyone who read and voted for my fic. I appreciate it so much <3

The store is packed, because of course it is; that’s just the kind of luck Dean’s having today.

He can’t believe he forgot today is Halloween. Roman’s only been reminding him for a week, and JoJo, sweet little princess she is, has been going on and on about it since the month started, cycling through a handful of costume ideas before she finally settled on one, claiming that she was going to be “the coolest zombie princess ever, Uncle Dean”, to which Dean had only responded to with a smile and a nod, because shouldn’t she have just wanted to be a princess, or something cute and flowery?

“She’s my daughter, man,” Roman had said. “You really think she’s gonna go for that plain princess shit?”

But the fact of the matter is that even with all the constant reminders, Dean somehow managed to forget about Halloween, and it’s why he’s on his fifth store, desperate to find any kind of candy he can.

He’s hit the jackpot this time, though, because the seasonal aisle is still decently stocked. Sure, there are more shelves bare than not, and a lot of the candy he sees doesn’t seem like the kind of candy JoJo would really like, but candy is candy is sugar, isn’t it?

He piles the bags into his cart, packages of Nerds and Dots and candy corn, those candies that are wrapped in the black and orange papers, and the last few bags of the good stuff: Twix, Snickers, and Reese’s peanut butter cups.

“No, c'mon, man, you can’t take all of that.”

Dean looks up to see a guy around his age, looking about as distressed as Dean was feeling earlier. He would feel bad, but. “First come, first serve,” he says, shrugging. “Sorry.”

“Just - c'mon, we’ll split it,” the guy suggests, and Dean can only shake his head. “There are a million kids that live on my block. Have a heart. I can’t be the only Scrooge who doesn’t have candy to give out.”

“Think you’re getting your holidays mixed up there,” Dean points out. “But I’ve got a niece who’d throw the tantrum to end all tantrums if her favorite uncle didn’t get her all the candy he could.”

“But I just - one bag of the Snickers, please?” The guy is starting to sound desperate now, and it’s a little sad, a little depressing, but those are JoJo’s favorite, and Dean wouldn’t deny giving those to her for anything.

“Sorry, man,” Dean says, smiling apologetically. “I gotta get goin’, but I hope you have better luck at your next stop.”

“Wait,” the guy calls out, and against his better judgment, Dean stops, turning to look back at him. “I’ll - fuck, man, anything you want, alright? Just - I’ll blow you.”

Dean’s eyes widen, his mouth dropping open a little. Is he seriously getting propositioned just for a bag of fucking Snickers? “Dude,” he says, frowning. “There’s still some shit left on the shelves. Take those and deal.”

“That shit is the worst. Why do you think that’s all that’s left?”

“Because it’s Halloween and we’re the worst kind of slackers, so all the good shit’s taken already?” Dean tosses out, because seriously, even he knew before he left his house that the chances of getting anything remotely decent were pretty damn slim. Did this guy seriously think he was going to be able to pick and choose from the better stuff?

“Whatever,” the guy says, lips twisted into something like a disgusted frown. “But c'mon, I’m desperate here, man. Just, for real, anything you want.”

“Stop,” Dean says, a little louder than he intended, but he cannot deal with this guy propositioning him again. He’s too fucking single, and he’s going through the longest dry spell of his life, and this guy is - he’s really fricken attractive, alright? One more offer of a blowjob and Dean might just take him up on it, already a little more than distracted with the guy’s plush, pink lips. “You don’t just - you don’t go around tellin’ strangers you’ll blow them for a bag of candy. The fuck’s wrong with you?”

“It’s not like it’d be a chore,” the guy mutters, his face a little flushed. “It’s just, my ex used to do all this Halloween shit, right, and he’d plan for like a month before he’d decorate the house and the front yard, and it’d always be this big, elaborate thing that all the neighborhood kids loved, and it all just slipped my mind and now I don’t even have any good candy to hand out, and I’m just. Man.”

Now Dean feels a little bad. He’s been there, a bad breakup that rocked his world and threw it all off track, made him lose track of days and plans and so many things ended up being neglected or forgotten because of it. It’s not enough to make him hand over JoJo’s Snickers, but he does toss over a bag of Twix, a bag of Reese’s, says, “Mix it with the not so good shit. They won’t know the difference.”

The guy looks so grateful, and it makes Dean feel a little awkward. He’s never really accepted people’s gratitude all that well.

“Man, you are the best. I owe you so much,” the guys says, and Dean shakes his head, says, “No, man, it’s cool, you’re fine,” but the guy isn’t having it, insists on paying Dean back somehow.

“You could start by tellin’ me your name,” Dean suggests. There’s only so much of calling him the guy in his head he can handle, and it’s especially weird since Roman - for some reason Dean doesn’t even know - likes to refer to himself as that.

“Oh, right. Seth, my name’s Seth,” the guy - Seth - says, and it makes Dean smile a little, how flustered he sounds just sharing his name.

“Well, Seth, it was nice meetin’ you,” Dean says, “but I really should be goin’ now.”

“But what’s your name?” Seth asks, making Dean once again pause in his tracks.

“Dean,” he says, tosses it out over his shoulder, and then he’s moving, over to the checkout where the total for all the bags of candy makes his eyes nearly pop out of their sockets.

The things he does for that little girl.

–

”You’re kiddin’, right?” Roman’s laughing, shaking his head, and Dean can’t stop grinning.

”I shit you not, dude,” Dean says, emptying the bags of candy out into the Halloween themed bowls he has. “He straight up offered to blow me for a bag of fuckin’ candy.”

”Was he at least attractive?” Roman asks, digging out a Snickers. Dean smacks his hand away, sighing. JoJo is her father’s daughter, alright.

”I mean, any other time I probably would have said yes,” Dean admits. Seth is - Seth is really pretty much exactly Dean’s type. Long, dark hair, big brown eyes, sinful looking mouth, and a body Dean really wouldn’t mind seeing more of, in all states of dress and undress.

Roman smacks his arm. “And you didn’t get his number?”

Dean frowns. He didn’t even think of that. He was kind of in a hurry to get back home, and Seth’s proposition knocked him a little off-kilter.

”Hey, Uncle Dean,” JoJo calls out, bouncing into the kitchen, “Did Daddy tell you that you hafta take me trick or treating tonight?”

Dean looks over at Roman, an eyebrow quirked in question. Roman smiles a little sheepishly before he grimaces. “No, sweet pea, he didn’t,” he says, smiling down at JoJo and letting her swing his hand.

”I was gonna tell you,” Roman says quickly. “I was supposed to have the day off, but someone called in and they need me to take the shift. It bein’ Halloween and all, they need all hands on deck.”

Dean nods in understanding. It was a lucky break that he managed to have Halloween off, and he’d planned on spending the night with Roman and JoJo anyway. “When do you gotta be in?”

”Should probably head out soon,” Roman says. “Gotta stop back at the house and pick up my uniform.”

”We’re gonna have so much fun, Uncle Dean,” JoJo says, giggling. “All the stuff for my costume is here already. You just gotta do my makeup, okay?”

Dean looks over at Roman, panicking a little. He knows shit all about makeup, even for Halloween and costumes.

”You’ll do fine, Dean,” Roman says, the picture of complete confidence in Dean’s lacking abilities. “You’ve seen enough horror and zombie movies to know how the makeup should go.”

Dean forces out a laugh. He’s going to screw up the poor girl’s costume something terrible.

JoJo launches herself into Roman’s arms then, and Dean’s eyes soften at the sight of Roman and JoJo talking softly together. He’ll never admit it, but he’s a little envious of their bond. He never had that with either of his parents, but he’s glad Roman and JoJo do.

”Alright,” Roman says, setting her back down. “You know her bedtime routine, and she’s not allowed to have more than three pieces of candy, and make sure you check them before you give them to her.”

”I know, papa bear,” Dean teases. “This ain’t my first rodeo with y’all.”

With a kiss to JoJo’s head, and a squeeze to Dean’s arm, Roman’s gone, leaving the two of them alone.

”Ready to be the prettiest zombie princess ever?” Dean asks, hoisting JoJo up onto his hip. Fuck, but she’s getting too big for this. Where’d the tiny little girl he first met go?

”I can’t be pretty, Uncle Dean,” JoJo says, resting her head in the crook of Dean’s neck. “S’posed to be ugly if I’m a zombie.”

Even covered in sewage, Dean highly doubts JoJo would ever be ugly. “I’ll see what I can do for you.”

–

It’s a little chilly out, and Dean’s wishing he had brought a sweater, both for him and JoJo. Her costume has been a hit, though, and Dean’s pretty damn proud of the work he did on her makeup. They’d snapped off a few photos of them together that Dean sent to Roman before they left his house, and they’ve been walking for almost an hour now, JoJo’s bag getting increasingly heavier.

”Where do you wanna go to next?” Dean asks, holding JoJo’s hand. They’re standing at the corner of an intersection, and going to the left will take them around the back of his block, the right into a neighborhood Dean’s only driven through a handful of times.

JoJo of course picks the right.

The houses are all decorated, cotton spiderwebs stretched over trees and bushes, graveyards made in the front yards, and some of them even have actual coffins, skeletons propped up inside the open lids. JoJo skips up the sidewalk to the next house, bellowing out a “trick or treat” that makes Dean grin. Her voice is so loud, and sometimes it takes him by surprise that someone of her size is able to be as loud as she is.

They continue up the sidewalk, hitting every house on the block, until they stumble across one near the end of the street that has no decorations.

”Do we stop at this house, Uncle Dean?” JoJo asks, tugging on his hand.

The light is on, which usually means they are in fact handing out candy, so Dean shrugs, nods, tells her, “Go ahead and see.”

JoJo makes her way up the sidewalk, her bag nearly dragging against the cement. “Trick or treat,” she calls out, waiting.

Dean steps a little closer, unable to fight the smile that appears at the impatient shifting JoJo is doing.. She turns to him, and Dean can only shrug, about to call her back and move onto the next house when the door opens.

”Trick or treat,” JoJo says again, and Dean almost can’t breathe, finds himself moving even closer still, certain his eyes are playing tricks on him, but no, , they’re not, that’s definitely Seth up there, bowl of candy in his hand, smiling down at JoJo and complimenting her costume. “My Uncle Dean did my makeup,” she tells him proudly, and Dean flushes a little in embarrassment, grateful it’s dark enough that Seth can’t really see him. “Uncle Dean, come here.”

Dean shoves his hands into his pockets, slowly making his way up the path. “You called, princess?”

JoJo nods. “He was askin’ ‘bout my costume, and I told him you did the makeup,” she says proudly, grinning up at him.

”Your uncle is pretty talented,” Seth says, and Dean doesn’t miss the way Seth’s eyes linger on him, scanning him up and down.

”He’s the best,” JoJo boasts, and it warms Dean up from the inside out. God, does he love that girl.

”I know he is,” Seth says, winks, and Dean kind of wants to run and hide.

”Is he the guy from the grocery store?” JoJo asks, looking over at him again, and now Dean can feel his face heating up, sure it’s as red as a tomato.

”JoJo,” he says through clenched teeth. “What did your dad and I tell you about listening to adult’s conversations?”

”That I’m not s’posed to,” JoJo replies softly, bottom lip stuck out in a pout.

”Exactly,” Dean says. “You’re not supposed to.”

”I’m sorry,” JoJo cries, throwing her arms around Dean, and Dean feels like shit, hates when JoJo cries for any reason.

”C’mon, princess, it’s okay,” Dean says softly, rubbing his hand over her head. “Let’s get off Seth’s steps, huh? I’m sure other people wanna come get candy here.”

”Actually,” Seth says, drawing their attention to him, “why don’t y’all come in for a minute? I’ve got a puppy inside you can play with, JoJo.”

Dean wants to say no, wants to ask Seth if he always asks for things he probably shouldn’t, but JoJo’s looking up at him with wide eyes, grinning, silently begging him to say yes. “Only for a minute,” he says with a sigh. “You wanna get more candy, right?”

”Mr. Seth can gimme all his,” JoJo says, stepping inside the open door, Dean hurrying behind her.

Dean watches as Seth flips off the outdoor light switch, and he shakes his head, fighting back a grin. Judging by that, JoJo’s probably going to get her wish.

JoJo’s on the floor in the living room, running her hands over the dog that’s in her lap, giggling as it tries to lick her.

”That’s Kevin,” Seth says, nodding over at him. “He’s harmless.”

Dean hums softly, keeping an eye on JoJo. “You do this often, invite people inside that you meet at the store?”

Seth flushes the prettiest shade of red. “No,” he says, shaking his head. “I just - you left before I could get your number, and I really wanted to ask you for it.”

”Oh,” Dean says, mouth suddenly dry. “Guess fate was workin’ in your favor then tonight, huh?”

Seth laughs softly. “Don’t act like you weren’t kickin’ yourself over not gettin’ my number, either.”

Dean was - only after Roman mentioned it - but Seth doesn’t need to know that. He rattles off his number, watching as Seth taps it into his phone, and jerks in surprise when his phone starts vibrating in his pocket before it goes silent again.

”There,” Seth says, satisfied grin stretched across his lips, “now you have mine, too.”

”Uncle Dean,” JoJo says, tugging on Dean’s shirt. She’s carrying Kevin, the dog asleep against her chest. “Can we take him home?”

Dean laughs fondly. “No, sweet pea. I don’t think Seth would like that.”

JoJo frowns.

”You can come visit him as much as you’d like,” Seth offers, “or, I can take him to your Uncle Dean’s house and you can play with him there.”

JoJo’s eyes widen in excitement, and it’s a done deal for Dean. Seth’s not going anywhere, not if he can make JoJo light up like that, and especially not if he can keep making Dean’s heart somersault in his chest the way it is right now.

”Wanna finish trick or treating with us?” Dean asks out of the blue, surprising himself as much as Seth.

Seth nods, and JoJo looks ridiculously giddy. “I’ll get Kev’s leash.”

–

Later, after JoJo’s had her candy - which Dean checked and rechecked, happy, Roman? - she’s asleep in the guest bedroom, makeup wiped clean off her face, Kevin curled against her side, and Seth’s mouth is on Dean’s neck, lips and tongue doing wicked, wicked things that are quickly taking Dean apart.

He takes Seth up on his offer then, though now it’s only a blowjob in exchange for a blowjob, and, really, it’s worth so much more than a bag of candy - Seth seriously sold himself short - Dean biting down on his fist to keep from shouting, other hand twined in the curls of Seth’s hair, trying desperately not to thrust into the wet heat surrounding him, and it’s even better when he gets his mouth on Seth, the most tantalizing sighs and moans falling from his lips.

Dean wipes the back of his hand over his mouth when he finishes, grins filthy and wide at the blissed out look on Seth’s face. “Good, huh?” he asks, hoarse and rough from having Seth in his mouth, pressing in against his throat.

”Uh huh,” Seth says, chest rising and falling rapidly. “Maybe next time I’ll offer to give you somethin’ in exchange for a blowjob. Would be worth it.”

Dean laughs, pinching Seth’s hip. “You’re ridiculous.”

”You like it,” Seth says cheekily, grinning down at Dean.

Yeah, Dean really does.


End file.
